


2 am

by royal_jigsaws



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_jigsaws/pseuds/royal_jigsaws
Summary: Both Snow and Baz are plagued by nightmares and keep waking each other up.





	

**Baz**

I hate it when Snow has a nightmare. He kicks and thrashes about, like he's stuck in a cage and can't break out. He is loud and he's restless and occasionally his pillow will be hurled into the light dangling from the ceiling. I hate it when Snow has a nightmare because he yells and I never get any sleep either. I hate it when Snow has a nightmare because he destroys the room through violent expulsions of terror, resulting in cracked lamps and broken bed frames. I hate it when Snow has a nightmare because I can't do anything to calm him down.

Both Snow and I are plagued by nightmares. It's rather inconvenient, actually. It's rare that we both sleep through the night. We wake each other up, not that I care. Snow can suffer, I don't care. At all.

Okay, that's a lie.

I do care for Snow. Quite a bit actually, it could be because I'm hopelessly in love with him, it also could be because I understand how fucking awful nightmares are. Snow is thrashing about in his bed. In the moonlit room, I can just make out the pained expression painted across his face. He rolls onto his side and begins mumbling frantic gibberish, clawing at whatever demon he's facing. I should say something to him. I should wake him up. I should go over to him and let him know that he's okay. I don't. My mother used to hold my hand and tell me a story about a dragon named Parsley (I think my mother had a herb thing) who was scared of heights if I had a bad dream. Perhaps I should do that for Snow. Perhaps Snow would appreciate my story telling capabilities. 

My thoughts are interrupted by an unidentified object hitting me in the side of the head. A pillow. Snow's pillow. Snow had flung his pillow at me from across the room. Heh. Snow's pillow smelt like him, the smell of his magic wafted from the pillow. Even his bedding smelt like smoke. Snow had stopped thrashing around, I assume this means that he's awake. I should say something.

“Hey, Snow?”  
“Wha?” Snow mumbles  
“Are you okay?” I ask.  
“Yeah” He pauses “Just a nightmare.” Snow seemed taken back. I suppose he had a right to be, his arch enemy just asked him if he was okay. Arch enemy. How ridiculous.  
“Yes, I know. You threw your pillow at me”  
“Oh, that's where that went. Chuck it back.” Snow seems okay now.  
“Why should I?” I couldn't let him off that easily.  
“Come on, Baz. Give it.”  
“You've got to come and get it.” 

Snow groans, he pushes down his quilt, but before he could get up, I throw the pillow at his chest.

“I can't believe you gave up that quickly, Snow.” I sneer.  
“I can't believe that you asked me if I was okay after a nightmare.” Snow retaliates  
“You were particularly violent this time around.” I lie.  
“I thought you would enjoy my pain.”  
“I only enjoy your pain if I am the one who caused it.” Snow doesn't reply to that, he lies back down on his bed.  
I would like to say that Simon Snow was a mystery. I would like to say that Simon Snow was a puzzle that I had been desperately trying to solve, like the main female protagonists in those YA novels talk about their romantic interests. But I can't because Simon Snow was completely predictable in every way. He went to bed at exactly ten-fifteen every night, he did his laundry every Wednesday afternoon, and he was always late to Latin. Simon Snow was perfectly readable and wonderfully predictable. Completely calculable, and terribly lovely.

The thing about Simon Snow is that he is far from perfect. He's messy, predictable, loud. He's a flightless bird, a sky with no stars, a bicycle with three wheels, a tricycle. Snow is a tricycle and yet I'm completely in love with him.

I do a lot of strange things, falling for Snow has been one of the stranger ones. A terrible miscalculation on my part, a very bad idea. Yet here we are. I'm staring at the back of Snow's head, taking in every golden curl. Both love and fear burning in my chest. Love, because it should be illegal to look at good as Snow, and fear because one day, one of us will need to kill the other. Kiss him? Kill him? Who knows? Not me! But I don't have to think about that yet.

Snow had fallen back to sleep, much more peaceful now. The moonlight caught in his hair, and the golden curls glisten like embers. He's thin, too thin, he's still putting back on all the weight he lost in those stupid care homes. What little skin I could see shines.

Crowley, what a charmed life I lead.

–

**Simon**

The nightmares are getting worse. A lot worse, actually. More frequent, much more intense. Even Baz noticed! Or actually, he thought they were bad enough to actually ask if I was okay. He notices everything. It's creepy, it's like he can see right through me. When he's staring at me, it makes my stomach flip, it's kind of hard to describe.

It was almost morning, a little sunlight drizzles into the room. Baz's still asleep, looking especially pale under the morning light. Why was he so pale? Probably because he's a vampire. I wonder what he's plotting? That has to be the only reason why he would ask me if I was okay. He's plotting. I'll bring it up with Penny and we'll work out what he's planning. Penny's going to laugh her head off at this.

I get up and pull on my uniform, not bothering to be quiet. Baz stirs in his bed.

“Are you incapable of being quiet?” He mumbles.  
“Yes,” I respond at full volume. Baz groans and buries himself back into the blankets. I make for the door.

Over the years, I had gotten used to Baz. We knew where we stood with each other, we had the dance all worked out. But recently, Baz had been changing the steps, avoiding our room less, avoiding conversation less, and avoiding me less. But here's the weird part. I don't think I mind. I kind of like having him in our room more often. Don't get me wrong, Baz is still a dick, that part hasn't changed, but seeing each other more often is surprisingly okay. Our conversation has gone from genuine hostility to banter, it's - good. I suppose I'll regret this, I've let my guard down too much. He's plotting something, I'm sure of it, but until I find out what is, there's no harm in enjoying his company. Right?

**Baz**

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart racing, a feeling of panic settling in my stomach as I bolt up in my bed, the room spinning around me. Fucking nightmares. My hands shake violently as I try to wipe the sweat away. I could hear someone speaking.

“Baz?”  
“Snow?” I look over to Snow's bed, he was sitting upright, all messy curls and moonlit skin  
“Yeah, it's me. Um. You were having a nightmare.”  
“Was I? Thank you for telling me, Snow! I would never have known otherwise!” I retort. I might be in love with him but I'm still his arch enemy.  
“Shut up, you prick. I'm asking if you're okay, you're ruining the moment.”  
“I'm fine. Thanks.” I say trying to sound as sincere as possible.  
“Just returning the favour.” Snow attempts to smooth down his curls and lies back down in his bed. Silence falls over the room.  
“What time is it?” I ask  
“Two am”

Silence.

“So.” Snow spoke.  
“Are we attempting conversation now?”  
“I dunno.”  
Silence.  
“Once when Agatha and I first started dating, we went up to the top of some tower and looked at the stars.” Snow spoke. If this was his attempt at making conversation, he had picked the wrong topic.  
“Looked at the stars? Sure you did.” I retort  
“No, we genuinely looked at the stars. She told me about all these Mage constellations that Normals didn't know about. I think she was bullshitting me, but I listened to her.” Snow spoke softly and slowly like there was a baby in the room that he didn't want to wake. Mage constellations, what complete nonsense. I've gained newfound respect for Wellbelove.  
“It was kind of cute and whatever, we held hands, it was all very middle-school. Anyway, as we were coming back downstairs, I fell.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“I feel down the stairs, in front of my new girlfriend. Made this huge thud. Agatha thought it was hilarious”  
“Merlin, Snow” I laugh. Snow looks at me, slightly offended as a doubled over. “Are you sure she didn't push you?”

–

****

**Simon**

Baz was laughing, like, genuinely laughing. Doubled over with laughter, his face bright red, cackling at the thought of me embarrassing myself in front of Agatha. It was weird, but a good weird.  
“Are you sure she didn't push you?” He asks through his laughter.  
“No, not really. She never let me live that down.”

Baz had calmed down and his billowing laughter had turned into school-girl like snickers.  
“You fell down the stairs in front of Wellbelove, that's hilarious.”  
“I thought you only enjoyed my pain if you caused it?” I couldn't help but smile at him  
“I make the odd exception,” Baz smirks at me.  
It was still dark, I couldn't see much but I could feel Baz staring at me. It made my stomach flip, like it always did, but wasn't an “I'm going to be sick” kind of flip, it was the kind of flip that your stomach does before the drop on a rollercoaster. Excitement, I guess you could say. Weird. I wonder what that means. I'll ask Penny tomorrow. 

“Well, Snow. This explains a lot.” Baz sneers.  
“What do you mean?” I ask.  
“The reason you are like you are. It's all head trauma.”  
“Wow. And to think. I was being nice to you.”  
“Yes, a terrible mistake on your part.” Baz casually remarks.  
“You started it.”  
“We do not speak of this.”  
“Agreed.”

Baz slept better after that.  
–

****

**Simon**

“Interesting, Simon.” Penny pushes her eggs around her plate.  
“What do you reckon it means? What's he plotting?” I ask her  
“I don't know. But you should be careful, Simon. While I think you are really paranoid when it comes to Baz, you need to remember that he is dangerous. Don't get too comfortable.” Penny says  
“Yeah I guess you're right,” I said, shoving food into my mouth. Where's the butter?  
“You're going to give yourself a heart attack, putting that much butter on your scones, Simon. Have you finished that inoculation assignment?” Penny asked  
“I told him the Agatha story.” I ignore her  
“The one where you fell down the stairs at the start of fourth year?” Penny asks  
“Yeah.”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“I dunno. I just did.”  
“Like I said, Simon, be careful. Now, assignment.”  
“Um, what was the assignment?” I ask. Penny rolls her eyes at me.

I watch Baz talking to his cronies over breakfast, I glare at the back of his head and will him to turn around, which he does. He looks at me, sneers like he usually does, turns back to his friends, says something to them which is probably quite insulting, turns back and winks at me. He fucking winks. What a wanker. I stare straight at him until he turns back to his friends, my stomach is doing flips. I think I'm coming down with something. I'll Penny about it later. Penny was right. I shouldn't trust him so easily, after seven years of being at each other's throats. I'll make a note of that.

–

**Baz**

It's been a fortnight since Snow had had a nightmare, he was a day off beating his personal best, which was 15 days (not that I was counting), before he had another one. Snow is mumbling violently and is seemingly engaged in combat with his bed linen. What am I going to say to him when he wakes up? Should I go with a personal anecdote, like he did? Or perhaps I could reveal a deep secret? Are we at a 'revealing deep secrets' friendship level? How many conversations are needed before then? Two? Three? Nine? Maybe, I could reveal a not-so-deep secret? Do I have any of those? 

Snow let out a groan and swipes his hand through the air. I often wonder what Snow's nightmares are about, does he have different dreams each time or are they reOcurring like mine?

Snow let out a whine and bolts straight up, I can hear his breathing from across the room.

“Good morning, Snow? Slept well?”  
“Like a log.” Snow pants. Hearing Snow pant is rather hot if I'm being perfectly honest. What? I'm a teenage boy, leave me alone.  
“Your definition of like a log and my definition of like a log are clearly two different things,” I told him. Snow's breathing is returning to a normal rhythm. What a shame.  
“Fucking hell.” Snow flops back down onto his bed.  
“Okay, Snow?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.”  
“Sure?”  
“Yeah. That was fucking violent. Can I turn on a light?” Strange that Snow asked.  
“Knock yourself out,” I say, Snow reaches over to his bedside table and flicked on the lamp. Light floods the room and burns my eyes. Oh, Merlin.  
“Since when do you sleep shirtless?” I ask, slightly startled.  
“Since fifth year.”  
And I have only just noticed. This is a great injustice, Snow looks really good without his shirt on. I made a non-committal noise and began staring at the ceiling to avoid seeing Snow shirtless.

“When I was little I climbed up to the top of one of the tallest trees in the garden and when I reached the top I was too scared to climb back down again. I tried to call for my mother but she couldn't hear me, so I stayed up a tree for what felt like forever and resigned myself to a life in the tree tops.” There, a cute, personal anecdote. Perfect.  
“Aw, that's so cute!” Snow was staring at the side of my head  
“Eventually, my mother noticed that I was missing and magicked me down.” I was staring back at him  
“Baby Baz climbing trees, that's adorable!” Snow beams at me.  
“I was a very cute child.” I humbly admit.  
“I'm sure you were.” Snow smirks. Snow wasn't supposed to smirk, that was my thing. My stomach constricts, and a slight heat rises in my cheeks, Merlin I was blushing, how much blood had I had? Snow definitely shouldn't smirk. Bad for my health.

“I've been thinking,” Snow said  
“Gosh. Snow. Thinking. The world is ending!” I sneer  
“Shut up. I'm trying to be nice, you prick.”  
“My apologies, go on,” I told him  
“I was thinking, I really don't know anything about you, other than the fact that you've got a stupidly long name and you're a massive git.”  
“Such kind words, Snow.”  
“So, tell me about Tryannus Basilton Grim-Pitch.”  
“Merlin, my name is obnoxiously long. I dunno, what do you want to know?” That I'm stupidly in love with you? That I'm a vampire? That I've got a birthmark on my left elbow? What?  
“Let's play never have I ever.”  
“Woah, we've been on speaking terms for half an hour, Snow.”  
“Not a dirty version! Just like. I dunno. Okay, I think I mean truth or dare.”  
“That sounds better, I don't particularly feel like revealing the intricate details of my sex life to you.”  
“What sex life?” He sneers  
“Like you get more.”  
“At least I have a girlfriend,” Snow says. Ah yes, a girlfriend. That's exactly what I want. Yes... 

“Baz, truth or dare?”  
“This is very middle school, Snow.”  
“I know. I'm making conversation. Just do it.” The lamp cast light over Snow's face, highlighting every mole strewn across his face like stars, his hair shone like the sun. I hope I'm not smiling. I debate my decision for a second and I decide that I'm comfortable in my bed.  
“Truth” I couldn't help but stare at him as he rolls onto his side and looks straight at me.  
“Okay. Um ... I didn't think this far ahead.” Snow said. I laugh at that. “Okay, I've got one. Who was your first kiss?”  
“Wow. So original, Snow. You could have asked anything, found out whatever you wanted about me and you go with that.”  
“You don't like just doing things do you?”  
“You're only just working that out. To answer your question, it was Caitlin Hopkins in second year.”  
“Any good?” Snow seems nonchalant.  
“No. She smelt like rotten eggs. Not pleasant.” And she was a girl, there's also that. “Alright, truth or dare, Snow?”  
“Truth. I'm lazy.”  
“Indeed you are. If you weren't dating Agatha, who would you ask out?” Me. The correct answer to this question is me.  
“I dunno, Amanda Gregs is pretty hot,” Snow says. Incorrect!

Our game continues. I learned that Snow thinks his worst habit is pulling his hair (I told him I disagreed and that I thought his worst habit was singing in the shower), that Snow believes in love at first sight, he can touch his tongue to his nose, and that he is more of a cat person.

“Truth or dare, Snow?”  
“Truth,” Snow says.  
“What are your nightmares about?” I ask  
“A bunch of different stuff. Like, that one, I was falling off a building over and over again. It wouldn't stop, I kept being thrown off the top of a tower by some faceless person. Over and over. It was fucking weird. But my nightmares are always different. Your turn. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“What are your nightmares about?” He asks  
“It's the same one, over and over. It's the night my mother died. I'm sitting on a rug and my mother is gone. The vampires have turned my attention to me, shall we say. They swarm around me and close in. I wake up before they bite. But it's always quite terrifying.” I leave out the part about this being what actually happened.  
“Merlin, Baz.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“This system works pretty well.” Snow looks at me.  
“I think it does, Snow” I stare back into his eyes. Blue. Like the sky on a nice day, even and clear. His gaze pours into my eyes. I can't help but smile at him. He smiles back, the sun shining in his face. The butterflies in my stomach start flapping their wings again.  
“Truth or Dare, Snow?” We're still making rather intense eye contact. I'm still smiling at him. He's still shining at me.  
“Truth.”

I was hoping he would say dare so I could ask him to kiss me. Would he kiss me? Perhaps, we are playing truth or dare. What am I going to say?

“Favourite band?” Yes, well done. Perfect. Snow snickers at me.  
“Um,” Snow hesitates.  
“What?” I ask. Snow mumbles something that sounds like death mice burls.  
“What? Speak up, Snow.”  
“The spice girls.” Snow speaks very quickly.  
“The spice girls?” I smirk at him, he seems embarrassed.  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh Merlin, Snow. That's brilliant.” I laugh gently at him.  
“So, tell me what you want, what you really really want?” Snow sings, waving his arms around. My heart flutters and I laugh again. I need to stop laughing so much. I'm meant to be dark and mysterious. Snow yawns.  
“I'm going to go back to sleep now,” Snow said.  
“Goodnight, Snow.”  
“Goodnight, Baz.”  
–

****

**Simon**

Baz has fallen asleep again. We had been playing truth or dare and he had been so – nice. So Un-baz-like. It was – fun. I learnt a lot about Baz, for example. Baz's worst kiss ever was the same as his first kiss (and he denied that this was his only kiss, I think otherwise) (I wonder if Baz would be a good kisser?), he does not like the end pieces of a loaf of bread, he cannot lick his elbow, he believes in love but not love at first sight, not got a crush on anyone.

Baz didn't seem like he'd be the type to fall in love easily, but he hadn't had a crush on anyone. Ever! Or at least that's what he says. Maybe I should try and set Baz up, help him get a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Maybe he's gay. He doesn't seem gay. Or maybe he does. I mean, he's always very well dressed. Very, very well dressed. Sharp and neat. His hair is long, it sits on his shoulders and his black like the night sky. Sometimes he ties it back before he sleeps, making his cheeks seem sharper. He looks really good with his hair tied back, and I suppose, he looks really good when his hair is down. Baz was just so nice to look at, I doubt that he'd have any trouble getting a girl or boy. He could have anyone he wanted. He could make anyone fall in love with him.

Oh shit.  
–

**Penny**

I was sitting on Simon's bed as he absent-mindedly fiddled with bottles in the bathroom. Simon's been weird lately. He keeps staring at Baz, but with less hatred than usual. Not hatred, curiosity, I would say.  
“Simon.”  
“Mh?” He kept staring at the back of Baz's head  
“Are you okay, Simon.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What's on your mind?” I ask  
“Do you reckon I'm gay, Penny?” Simon calls from the bathroom. This is surprising.  
“Jeez. I don't know, Simon. You were dating a girl only two weeks ago.”  
“Yeah but – I dunno.” He pokes his head out of the bathroom.  
“What makes you think you're gay?” What's brought this on? Does Simon have a crush on a boy? Is this why he dumped Agatha. Not that Agatha was worried, she told me she was going to break up with him only a few days before Simon dumped her. As far as I'm concerned, this is good, they haven't really liked each other since fifth year.  
“No nothing. Just... Thinking.”  
“You're never 'just thinking', go on, tell me!”  
“Nah, it's alright I'll let you know what I decide. If I decide anything. You know I don't like deciding.”  
“Oh I know, Simon, I know.”

–

**Baz**

This was Snow's worst nightmare yet. Snow was thrashing around in his bed, yelling. Yelling something incoherent very loudly. Poor Snow, I wish I could do something. He seems terrified, he is practically screaming. I should do something. What can I do?

Without thinking, I get out of my bed and cross over to Snow's side of the room. I sit down on the side of his bed. He kept yelling. Should I wake him up? As I thought this, Snow bolts straight up and dives right into my arms. He was warm like a fire and smelt of smoke. Simon Snow is hugging me.

**Simon**

I am aware of three things.

1) My heart is racing.  
2) The thing that was chasing me isn't there anymore.  
3) I'm sitting in Baz's arms.

Baz is soft, his arms are gingerly around me, a little like he's frightened. Why would he be frightened, it's only a hug? Wait. I'm hugging Baz. He's hugging me. This is strange. But, it's the good kind of strange. It's the very good kind of strange.

**Baz**

Snow's heart is beating like a kick drum. He's still in my arms.

“So forward, Snow. I'm flattered but I couldn't possibly tie myself down” There, something funny and something completely false. I'd definitely tie myself down to Snow.  
“As if, prick” Snow brakes the hug.  
“Come back here.” I pull him back into the hug. “You okay, Snow?”  
“Yeah. Fucking nightmares, eh?” Snow smiles at me, Merlin he's cute. Moonlight frames Snow's curls. Have I mentioned Snow's curls? They're very lovely. Snow's curls, ten of ten.  
“Fucking nightmares, indeed.”  
“It was killing everyone.”  
“Who was?”  
“I don't know. I didn't recognise what it was. But it killed everyone. It got Penny. The Mage. Penny's mum, Agatha.  
“That's terrible” Are he and Agatha still dating?  
“Yeah. It was awful. I've had that one before.”  
“Then what made this one so bad? You've never had that reaction to a nightmare before.”  
“The thing – The thing killed you.” Simon just stares at me. He's killing me in his subconscious. This is not good. Wait, he was sad that I died. We're making progress.  
“Dreaming of killing me, are you Snow?”  
“It's all I dream of.”

**Simon**

I'm still in Baz's arms. He's cold. Why is he so cold? The boy needs a hot water bottle, or some blankets, or something!

“You need to buy a coat, Baz. You're cold.”  
“But being cold is a signature part of my look, Snow.” Baz pulls back slightly, his arms still resting on my waist. He smiles fondly, the stars sparkling in his eyes.  
“You can't see cold,” I tell him, matter of factly  
“But, a red face ruins my cool facade.”  
“Ugh, you knob.”  
“I am a knob.” Baz is still fondly smirking as me “But you're still hugging me, so I don't think you mind.”  
“No, I mind. It's terrible. I can't stand you.” I tease. This is lovely. My heart is racing, I can smell Baz's hair product, it's never smelt this nice before.  
“I like sharing a room with you. You're nice to look at.”  
“Are you flirting with me?” I blush. Jesus Christ.  
“I might be.”

Baz is good at this.

**Baz**

I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS! WHAT AM I DOING?! WHERE DID THIS FLIRTATIOUS ATTITUDE COME FROM!? 

Okay, calm down, Baz. This is going well. Snow seems to like being flirted with. Let's just keep going, keep it cool, Baz. Cool.

“I might be.” The fuck was that, Baz? What the fuck was that?  
“Gosh Baz, so forward.” Snow puts a hand to his heart in mock offence. At least I hope it's mock. Okay, bring it back. I lie back down onto my bed and tap the empty space next to me. Snow lies down next to me. He was pressed up against my arms, he's so warm. I smile at him. He smiles back. Face like the sun, hair like the clouds.I'm so in love with him.

 

**Simon**

I'm in love with Baz.

This is a fact I am slowly accepting. I'm in love with everything about him. His hair, his smile, his soft looking lips, his stupid sneer, his rare laugh, his dumb insults. Everything. 

I think I might kiss him.

**Baz**

He moves his head closer to mine, just a little. 

I think I might kiss him.

**Simon**

He brings his lips closer to mine. We're only centimetres apart and I can feel his breath on my nose, my heart starts racing. 

**Baz**

We're so close to a kiss. My heart flutters. Kiss him, Baz.

**Simon**

I close the gap.

**Baz**

And suddenly, he's kissing me.

He tastes like cherries and smells like smoke. His lips are soft on mine, he's so gentle and tender. The kiss isn't fleeting, it isn't long. The kiss lingers. Snow's lips gently press into mine before he softly pulls back. He beams at me.

Merlin, I'm gay.

**Simon**

Baz is a great kisser. His lips are soft, I was right. His hand makes his way to the back of my head and pulls me deeper into the kiss. I linger on his lips before I pull back.

Baz is a deer in headlights. He seems dazed but happy. He looks so lovely, so soft. And do you know what he does next? He sneers at me. God dammit Baz.

“Stop sneering at me. I just kissed you.”  
“You did? I didn't notice”  
“I am offended!"  
“I think you need a little more practice, Simon.”

He called me Simon. He's never done that before. The way my name sounds coming from him is – weird, but, like everything with Baz, it's the good kind of weird.

Baz pulls me gently across the pillow and back into another kiss.

**Baz**

When Simon and I break apart again, he lays back down onto my pillow and begins studying the ceiling. 

“Hey, Baz?” Simon asks  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you reckon I'm gay?” What? He thinks he gay? This day. This day is an excellent day. Kissed Simon, Simon might actually be gay, I have a shot. Wait until Aunt Fiona hears about this.  
“Why do you think I'd know?”  
“I dunno. Penny didn't know.”  
“Well, if Bunce doesn't know then I don't think I'll be able to tell you that incredibly personal fact about yourself, Snow.”  
“Don't give me Snow, you just kissed me twice.”  
“My most sincere apologies … Snow.”  
“Goddamit, Baz.” Simon smiles

Silence settles across the room. Snow is still inspecting the ceiling. I feel for his hand across the bed and take it. Simon's hand is sweaty but soft, he rubs his thumb across the top of my hand. 

“Truth or Dare?” Snow asks  
“Truth” I answer  
“Are you gay?” Yes, we're finally asking the right questions, Simon.  
“Oh yeah. Gay as the fourth of July.”  
“How very American of you.” Snow says.  
“Okay. Truth or dare, Simon.”  
“Truth.”  
“Are you still dating, Agatha?”  
“No, I broke up with her.” Simon didn't seem very bothered  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, she took it well. A little too well, actually.” Simon paused taking his eyes off the ceiling and turning to face me. He seemed to be studying me. I could insult him. I don't think I will “Your turn, truth or dare?”  
“Truth”  
“Are you dating anyone?”  
“Me? Merlin no.” I've been too busy pinning after you.  
“Anyone you've got your eye on?” Snow smirks. Simon, we've discussed this, your smirk is bad for my health. Stop.  
“That's two questions. It's my turn. Is there anyone you'd be interested in dating?” I smirk back.  
“I can think of someone. Tall, black hair, pale as fuck, possibly a vampire.”  
“I can't believe you haven't asked about the vampire thing yet, you've had so many opportunities.”  
“I can't believe I haven't asked you about the vampire thing yet.” Simon looks horrified at his own mistake. I smile at him.  
“You can fix that next time.” I chuckle.  
“Truth or dare?” Simon looks excited.  
“Dare.”  
“Goddamnit.”  
“Gotcha!”

**Simon**

“Goddamnit.” Now what.  
“Gotcha!” Baz laughs. It's wonderful when Baz laughs. He sparkles when he genuinely laughs, no sign of a sneer. Not that his sneer isn't hot, it so is.  
“Alright, I dare you to tell me if you're a vampire. Ha! Gotcha.” Baz groans  
“That's cheating.”  
“No, it's not, now do the dare.” I sit up and prop myself up on my elbow  
“Fine, I'm a vampire.” Baz smiles at me like he's relieved to say it.  
“I knew it!”  
“You called it. Happy now?”  
“Incredibly.” I'm not just talking about the vampire thing.  
“Truth or dare?” Baz asks, his voice low and soft. Merlin, that's hot. Stop it. Now.  
“Dare.” Shake it up a bit.  
“Go on a date with me?” Baz asks. Did he just ask me out? Holy shit! He did. Okay, play it cool.  
“Yeah. Yeah definitely.” Over-eager much.  
“Wonderful.” Baz smiles and pulls me back into another kiss.

I'm so in love with Baz Pitch.

**Baz**

I just asked Simon on a date. He said yes. Good. Great. Yep. He's sitting above me resting on his elbow, his lips slightly apart in a goofy smile. Merlin I want to kiss him. I do.

I'm so in love with Simon Snow.

**Penny**

I walk up the stairs to Simon's room, it's about eight in the morning on a Sunday, Simon might not be awake but I don't care. We have work to do. I open the door to his room and – Merlin. 

What the fuck?

Simon and Baz are in the same bed. Baz has his arms wrapped around a sprawled out Simon, both of them fast asleep.

So this is why Simon wanted to know if he was gay.

I think you have your answer, Simon Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Snowbaz fic, I hope you like it! Any feedback is welcome


End file.
